donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
King of Cling
King of Cling is the second stage in Jungle and Donkey Kong Country Returns and its port, Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. This stage comes after Jungle Hijinxs and before Tree Top Bop. Overview This stage is another jungle stage and has the tutorial on clinging clinging onto green grassy turfs. This skill is also the major thing in the stage which is needed to be used to go throughout the stage and complete it. There are also bouncy flowers, spikes and dandelions revealing hidden items in this stage. Aside that, twelve Awks, fifteen Chomps, three Frogoons and two Tiki Zings appear as the enemy threats in the stage. Walkthrough The level begins with a pathway leading to a gap of spikes following an Awk. The grassy turf lined with bananas above the spikes can help the Kongs cross the obstacle. Another Awk is after this, and a small platform holding a DK Barrel is on top of it. The platform can be reached only with the stone cube on the ground below it. The letter K is also near a wall here by some more grassy turf. Two plants are below it holding some hidden items. There is a small tunnel area farther into the level featuring a Chomp that shoots out of a gap to eat the Kongs as they try to cross the area with the turf. The area ahead carries a few weaker land enemies, including Frogoons and a strange plant holding a Banana Coin. A moving wheel is nearby, covered in the grassy turf. On top of it is a heart and some bananas, but below it is a Chomp and an Awk. The areas ahead feature some more spikes, although a safe platform is floating above them near another enemy. To the right of the enemy is a gap containing another Chomp. The turf above it that is covered in bananas can be used to reach a Banana Coin. Across this wall is another wall of turf to climb on, and it is also covered in bananas. A second small gap holds a vicious Chomp below the grass, followed by a much larger abyss holding a giant version of the foe. The green turf lining the walls can help the Kongs pass these enemies and get to a heart. On a small platform below the turf is a strange plant holding a Banana Coin. Near it is a much larger flower that can be bounced off of to reach more of the grassy turf and another item-holding plant. A bridge stretches across a long gap next to a DK Barrel, leading to two Awks and another strange plant holding a barrel. The barrel can be used to access an area in the background, where there are some turning wheels covered in grassy turf and the letter O on a wall above them. At the end of the area is another plant containing the barrel that shoots the primates back into the foreground. Here, there is another bridge leading to a flat platform floating in the air and a small ledge with a stone cube on its edge. Following an orange plant with a Banana Bunch after this is a large, bouncy flower that can help the Kongs reach another set of grassy turf to cross a large abyss containing a giant plant enemy. The turf is lined with bananas and a plant that holds a Puzzle Piece. Another bouncy, red flower is below the turf, followed by the Tutorial Pig who marks the checkmark. There is another gap filled with a Chomp inside of it farther ahead, along with a DK Barrel. Nearby, the same type of plant enemies shoot out of the ceiling to attack, while Awk enemies walk along the ground. Farther on is a large, open area with some grassy turf on the side of the wall. A vicious Chomp enemy occasionally shoots out of this wall. A single wheel covered in turf is also in the center of the area to aid the Kongs in reaching an area of grassy turf along another wall. The wall leads to a flat surface, where another Chomp shoots out of the wall. Grassy turf lines this wall as well, and a small plant containing a Banana Bunch is inside of it. There is a platform holding a dandelion nearby, which gives the primates a banana if blown on. On the other end of the platform is a curved wall covered in turf that leads to a plant containing a Banana Bunch and a higher platform with a DK Barrel on it. To the left of the platform is a wall of grassy turf that is lined with some bananas. The turf can help the heroes climb to a higher area, where there is a long section of spikes and another item-filled plant. They can be crossed by using the wheels floating around. These obstacles have the grassy turf on them, so the Kongs can climb to the wall on the right that is covered in more of the turf. If the Kongs climb along the turf, they can reach another Chomp on the top of the area. The only way to avoid it is by using the moving platform below. Grassy turf covered with bananas lies farther ahead, leading to another area. A small platform is below the turf along the wall on the left to help the Kongs if they fall. There is a bouncy flower in the center of this next area that can aid the heroes in clinging onto the grassy turf along another turning wheel. To the right of this obstacle is a small space with a plant growing on it, which contains a Banana Coin. Some grassy turf is above a hole in the wall in which a Chomp shoots out of the eat the Kongs. It can take the primates to the top of the area, where there are two platforms below another Chomp. The platforms, holding some Banana Bunches, must be used to dodge the plant and to get to the grassy turf nearby. The turf leads high into a new area. On the right side of the wall holding this turf is another small section of the grassy turf, and a Banana Coin is on it. The turf on the left wall stretches through a long passage with some sharp spikes along the bottom of it. As the Kongs progress through this part of the level, they can find more grassy turf showing up of the right side of the walls. The primates must alternate between walls to avoid some plant enemies that shoot out of the sides of them. The turf of the wall on the right continues into a new area, while a dandelion grows on a small section of land to the left. Many large, red, and bouncy flowers are floating in this open area. The flowers, although infested with enemies of the Tiki Tak Tribe, help the primates find the letter G and travel to the highest point in the level, where there is an Auto Fire Barrel. The barrel can be used to shoot the heroes to the Slot Machine Barrel, which causes the level to end when hit. Enemies *Awk: 12 *Chomps: 15 *Frogoon: 3 *Tiki Zing: 2 Items *Banana Coins: 10 (3 in bonus, does not count plants) *Hearts: 4 *DK Barrels: 4 K-O-N-G Letters *K: Jumping right to the first DK Barrel. *O: In the middle of two rope bridges, there should be a yellow plant. Ground pound it to reveal an auto fire barrel and go into the background. Two spinning wheels should give access to the "O". *N: After the two spinning wheels on the way up, on the wall, climb down above the spikes and the letter "N" should be viewable. *G: In the area with many bouncy plants before the end, a lone Tiki Zing should be patrolling the letter "G". Puzzle Pieces *1: Go forward right after collecting the "K" letter. *2: Climb on the first spinning wheel and go left until a secret area is revealed to have the piece. *3: After the spinning wheel, there should be a platform. Jump off it to the right and reveal a secret area with the piece. *4: In a bonus room, found by climbing up the area with the letter "O". *5: Guarded by a large Chomps. On a climbable surface shortly before the checkpoint there is a yellow plant housing the fifth puzzle piece. *6: Hiding in a suspiciously large rock area which must be walked into, found in the climbing upwards section. *7: Where there is a large red bouncy plant above a wheel, going to the right into a rock should reveal a piece. Puzzle The King of Cling puzzle is of a pineapple with a light blue background. When all of the pieces are collected, the Frogoon drawing will be added to the Critters 1 gallery of the Image Gallery. Time Attack Medals *Gold: 1:21:00 *Silver: 1:36:00 *Bronze: 2:16:00 Gallery World 1 2 King Of Cling.jpg World 1 2 K.jpg|The Letter K World 1 2 O.jpg|The Letter O World 1 2 N.jpg|The Letter N World 1 2 G.jpg|The Letter G World 1 2 Puzzle Piece 1.jpg|The First Puzzle Piece World 1 2 Puzzle Piece 2.jpg|The Second Puzzle Piece World 1 2 Puzzle Piece 3.jpg|The Third Puzzle Piece World 1 2 Puzzle Piece 4.jpg|The Fourth Puzzle Piece World 1 2 Puzzle Piece 5.jpg|The Fifth Puzzle Piece World 1 2 Puzzle Piece 6.jpg|The Sixth Puzzle Piece World 1 2 Puzzle Piece 7.jpg|The Seventh Puzzle Piece World 1 2 Slot Machine Barrel.jpg|The stage's Slot Machine Barrel 250px-KingCling465.png|The stage's Bonus Stage Videos de:Kletterkönig Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Jungle Stages (theme) Category:Jungle Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Stages